


The Prince of Shadows

by orphan_account



Category: Hammer Horror Films, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M, One Shot Collection, Rape, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dreamworld is inspired by those fabulous Hammer Horror films circa 1950´s-1970´s.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Pay her a visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamworld is inspired by those fabulous Hammer Horror films circa 1950´s-1970´s.

She was running through the strange, beautiful forest.  She knew that she could not escape, but she had to try.

She stopped and leaned against the tree.  Mist hang around her,  dampening her hair, and  water drops glistered like diamonds in the bare branches.

" _Jane_..." She recognized beautiful accent and turned around.

Loki was standing in front of her, still wearing black and green leather.  He looked both alarming and extremely attractive. 

His thin lips turned to less than sane smile. "We have some unfinished business.“

Loki pushed her to the ground and fell on her, pushing his knee between hers. He kissed her lips, and Jane had enough sense not to bite. Loki´s hands started to undress her, and then she started to fight back.

“Stop!” She turned her head away to escape his kisses. "Don´t do this! Thor still loves you...!"

"Thor?" Loki  hissed. "He who did not speak for me , when I was condemned without trial? He who was going to sent me to the torture of solitary confinement for thousands of  years?"

Jane could hear his zipper coming undone, then Loki raised her hips and thrust himself in. She gasped, but not for pain. Loki´s hand rubbed his clitoris and she gasped again, now for pleasure.  

 

 She woke up in her bed for series of orgasms. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Spider is the fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Exactly 100 words.

[ ](http://s1025.photobucket.com/user/kirsimmannonen/media/_000_0001_zpsxnt0ycyn.jpg.html)

"Where are we?" Natasha asked.

She felt Loki´s leather and metal against her naked skin. They were laying on the bed, where Loki had just taken her. It had been pleasurable - physically.

Loki put his hand under her chin and turned her head toward himself. "Somewhere no one finds us. Not Thanos, not any the foul creatures of your world." He pushed red curls from her face. "Like your men, your so-called Avengers."

"Are you jealous?"

Loki´s smile widened. "Oh, yes," he said. "When I want something, I don´t share it with others. You are mine and only mine, _krasivaya*_ Natasha."

 

* beautiful


	3. Monster of the ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POTO AU. I hope to make this longer. Someday.

_For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets_

_you will have to pay the bill -_

_tangled in the winding sheets!_

 

Marvelous roses filled the dressing room. Jane felt icy white mist  in her skin. 

"Look at the mirror." He was eeriely handsome, with black hair, red eyes and blue shade in his skin. He was wearing strange outfit of black and green leather. 

"Come to me, Jane..."

 

"You can´t win her love by making her your prisoner!"

 

"He will take me.  I know. He won´t let me go."

 

"He won´t let me go..."

 

 

 


End file.
